ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Talent Show
Talent Show is the 16th episode of Ren 12 Season 2 Transcript {Theme Song} Rae: Hey Ren, what'cha up to? Ren: Study for exams which is stressing me out. Rae: You should take a break then, get your mind off the exams. Ren: Yeah, you're right. looks around his room and his eyes lay on a flyer sitting on his desk Ren: The talent show, I can enter in that. Rae: You have talent? Ren: Ouch! Rae: I mean, what would you do? Ren: I have a few ideas. "holds up wrist" Rae: That really wouldn't impress anyone since you're a famous celebrity. Ren: Right, well it's a good thing I can sing too. Rae: You can sing, can I hear? Ren: Yeah, tonight, I need to save my voice. Rae: "sighs" Alright. {Cut to Talent Show} Melody: Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in. Ren: Melody, they're letting you enter the talent show, even with what happened last year? Melody: Yeah, lucky for me, no one remembers anything after my performance. Ren: You sneaky, sneaky girl. Melody: What can I say, "sing-songy" I'm gifted! Ren: You don't fool me. "slams watch" Brainstorm: I am much more smarter than you. Melody: Mm hm, sure. Rae: It's true, all Cerebrocrustaceans are smart. Brainstorm: Thank you, Rae. Melody: Whatever. sings a note, reverting Brainstorm back into Ren Ren: Hey, how'd you do that? Melody: Like I said, I'm gifted. "sashays off" Ren: Can you believe her! Rae: The nerve. Ren: Right. enters the stage and starts singing a song, hypnotizing the crowd and judges Ren: I knew she was up to no good. Rae: We should do something, right? Ren: Yeah, just don't harm anyone except for Mel but I've got her. Rae: Gotcha! Melody: Minions, it's time to take over Bellwood. Goop: I don't think so, Psycho Siren. Melody: Psycho starts with a p, not an s. Goop: Shut it. shots some goo onto the stage and signals Melody over, who slips on the goo Melody: Uh, gross! Goop: Ha, ha! Melody: You'll pay for this. Minions!! of the citizens come onto the stage and lounge at Goop Goop: Rae, you're not doing a good job keeping 'em altogether. Rae: I'm trying my best. Melody: Don't just stand there, attack the Revonnahgander! citizens start punching Rae; Goop uses his body to trap the citizens Goop: You guys are super squirmy. "detransforms" Ren: Uh oh. Melody: We have an advantage, attack! {Omnitrix recharges} Ren: Oh now you're on my side. "slams watch" Spidermonkey: Yes, someone good. shoots webs at the citizens, trapping them Rae: Good job, Ren. Spidermonkey: Thanks. Melody: No, you can't do this!!! was gonna let out a screech, but was silenced by one of Spidermonkey's webs Spidermonkey: I've had enough of you. Rae: Know how do we un-hypnotize them? Spidermonkey: I've got the perfect idea. "detransforms" grabs a microphone and plays some music Ren: Hey! Shawty you're my candy boy, the kind with toys Oh so good, baby out of this world Look so sweet, fell in love with your curves Everytime you speak conversation like syrup S-U-G-A-R, you ain't him Oh, honey honey, put money on that boy Let's keep it in the circle, you everything I deserve Baby want your sugar, I'm ready to get served Sugar! Oh, honey honey You are my candy boy, and you got me wanting you Ooh! I saw this boy, I wanna know her name He got's this body, it's driving me insane 'Cus I need a candy boy Him kisses rock my world Long legs, blue eyes Ain't nobody look fancy boy Sugar! Oh, honey honey You are my candy boy, and you got me wanting you Say papi want you do me that favor I really wanna taste ya 36, 24, 36 flavors Been around the globe in a laid back nature Always on my mind shawty be my life savior Sweet lil thang Body insane Twerkin' that thang White Chocolate be the name Candy boy come get rid of my pain Think about you all the time Shawty you should be my dame citizens snapped out of it and applauded Ren's performance, who takes a bow {End} Characters Heroes *Ren Tennyson *Rook Rae Villains *Melody *Hypnotized citizens Aliens Used *Brainstorm (cameo) *Goop *Spidermonkey Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes